Uneasy Hearts
by Flotus x
Summary: Finn and Marshall Lee have been best friends for as long as they can remember. So after Finn meets one of Marshall's friends, he finds himself falling for a girl that's already taken. This story details on how Finn and Marshall's lives change as they try to find love and the repercussions of when they find it.
1. The First Day

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot of this story. Not the characters, not Adventure Time, not the iPod, hell, not even the songs on here. Nothing.**

**Songs used in this chapter are:  
Powder to the People, by Dance Gavin Dance  
and  
Wheels 2, by Odd Future**

* * *

[Several Months Ago]

The bright white walls of the bathroom strained his eye sight as he stood in the shower as the water dripped down his hair. He ran a hand through his blonde hair as he spaced out.

A loud knock on the bathroom door broke him away from his daydreaming.

"Don't use up all the hot water, Finn! I still need to take a shower too!" The voice yelled

He simply ignored the voice and continued showering. Several minutes later, he was out of the shower and drying his hair. When he walked out, a boy about his age with long black hair and pale skin wearing nothing but red boxers came to the bathroom.

"You better not have used all the hot water! I swear to God if you did, I'm gonna kill you."

"I love you too, Marshall!" The blonde haired boy cried out as he ran to his room.

"God damn it." Marshall mumbled to himself

Finn closed the door to his room and began throwing clothes on. White shirt? Check. Blue jeans? Check. Socks? Check. Shoes? Check.

He began looking around his room for his hoodie. He checked under the two beds that resided in his room but only found a couple of old books. He heard the shower in the bathroom turn on and a girlish scream come from it.

"AAAHHH!"

Finn began laughing uncontrollably.

"GOD DAMN IT, FINN!" Marshall yelled from the bathroom.

"Sorry!" Finn shouted back

Suddenly, the door to the room opened.

"Are you ready, Finn? 'Cause mom asked me to take Marshall and you to school today." The person asked

"I'm almost ready. Have you seen my jacket anywhere, Jake?" Finn asked

"Which one?"

"The blue one with the white hood and little ears."

"That one? Nah, I haven't seen it bro."

"It's alright, dude."

"What the hell is taking Marshall so long to take a shower?" Jake asked

"He just got in." Finn answered

Jake ignored him and kept talking to himself

"Man, he better not be jerking it in there!"

"C'mon man! I don't wanna hear that!" Finn said loudly

"Sorry! I mean, he better not be touching his wiener!" Jake shouted

"That's sounds even worse!" Finn yelled at him

"Shut the hell up, Jake!" Marshall's voice came from the bathroom

Jake began laughing to himself as Finn stared at him in disgust

"So are you ready for your first day back at school?" Jake asked

"I'm just ready to finish the last year of it." He replied

"You're a senior now, aren't you?"

"Yeah. After this year I'm done."

"Have you been thinking of going to any colleges that accepted you yet?" Jake asked curiously

"Yeah, I have. It's just.." Finn trailed off

"Just what?"

"I don't know, man. I feel like I might screw something up."

"Don't worry about it too much, Finn. You'll figure out what you'll wanna do with your life. Trust me. Besides you still have your twenties to decide on what you want to do and if none of that works out for you and you end up as a thirty year old virgin with a cruddy job, you still have me!" Jake said

"Thanks, Jake. You sure know how to cheer me up." Finn said sarcastically

"I always do." Jake told him as he walked out of the room

Finn resumed in looking for his jacket but quickly stopped as he heard a song come from his nightstand.

"_You threw me away just like all the others!_

_It's been seven days and not a single word!_

_Who chooses to keep all these bohemian thoughts alive?_

_It's just the same, the same as yesterday!_

_Don't wake me up if you have nothing to say!_

_Who chooses to keep all these bohemian thoughts alive?_"

He walked over to it and noticed his phone was getting a call. He picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Finn?" A female voice asked

"Yeah, this is Finn. Who's this?"

"Oh good! It's Brianna."

"Oh hey, Brianna!"

"Well, I just called so I could tell you that this is my new number. I got a new phone and stuff."

"That's cool." Finn replied

"Yeah, so are you coming to school today?" She asked

"I'm just waiting for Marshall to finish taking a shower."

"Is he almost done?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"He better hurry!"

"I'll be sure to tell him that." Finn laughed

"Anyways, everybody's here except for you two! Y'all need to hurry up!"

"Yeah, okay. Later, Brianna!"

"Bye, Finn!"

Finn hung up his phone and put it in his pocket. Several minutes later he heard the shower in the restroom turn off.

"Finally." Finn whispered to himself

Marshall stepped out of the restroom.

"Hey, Finn!" He called

"What?"

"You're jacket is in the restroom if you're looking for it."

Finn came running out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. He found his jacket on top of the sink and grabbed it.

"Are you two ready?" Jake asked while walking towards them

"Yeah." Marshall and Finn replied in unison

"Well let's go!" Jake said excitedly

They walked outside the house and towards Jake's car. It was a small green sedan with four doors. Finn opened the car door on the front passenger's side and got in. Marshall got in the backseat and rested his eyes. Jake got in the driver's seat, turned the ignition and hooked up his iPod up to the car. Finn looked at Jake, who was smiling. The green car pulled out of the driveway and drove off. As Jake was driving, he clicked play on his iPod. Finn stared out the car window and watched the passing houses as a song played.

"_Meet me at the lake 'round ten. (Come through)_

_Just meet me at the lake 'round ten. (It's cool to kick it)_

_Meet me by the lake at ten._

_If I'm not there just call,_

_And if you need a way there_

_I'll ride you on my handle bars_

_Meet me at the lake 'round ten. (Come through)_

_Just meet me at the lake 'round ten. (It's cool to kick it)_

_Meet me by the lake at ten._

_If I'm not there just call,_

_And if you need a way there_

_I'll ride you on my handle bars_

_Kissing under moonlight_

_I can bring you to our tree hou..-"_

The song began fading out as Finn closed his eyes.

* * *

"Dude, wake up! We're here!"

"Huh? What?" Finn spoke sleepily as he opened his eyes

"We're here! You gotta go!" Jake told him as he shook Finn again

Finn groggily unbuckled his seat belt and opened the car door as Marshall stood by, waiting for him. He stood up and closed the car door.

"Later, Jake." Finn said

"Yeah, later!" Marshall said with one headphone in his ear

"Are we still on for pizza and video games tonight?" Jake asked

"Yeah, man!" Marshall said as he adjusted his shirt

"Hell yeah!" Finn replied as he fist bumped Jake

"See y'all later then!" Jake said as he drove off

Finn and Marshall then began walking to the two-story building in front of them.

* * *

When they walked inside they were met with a couple of glances from the other students in the hallway. They ignored them and continued walking down the yellow hall until they reached the cafeteria. Finn pushed one of the blue doors open as they walked inside.

As soon as Finn made his way inside, he was greeted by an Asian girl about four inches shorter than him with black hair that had teal streaks in it.

"Finn!" She yelled as hugged him tightly

"Hey, Brianna!" Finn said as he felt himself blush

Marshall just stood there awkwardly as they hugged. Soon Brianna broke away from their hug and gave Marshall a swift karate chop to the arm.

"Ow!" Marshall cried

"Don't take so long next time." Brianna said lowly into his ear

Marshall laughed nervously as he rubbed his head.

"So where are the rest of the guys?" Finn asked her curiously

"They're over there." Brianna said as she pointed to the other side of the cafeteria

There were three other people sitting over where she pointed at.

There was a girl with a hot pink jacket and jeans and long pink hair that went to her mid-back. The second girl was wearing blue jeans and a light blue shirt and had long blonde hair that fell down to her shoulders and one guy who had a dull red hair mohawk, black pants and a grey jacket.

Finn, Brianna and Marshall began walking to the table where their friends were sitting at. Finn felt himself get a bit nauseous as he walked on but quickly shook away the feeling.

They then reached the table and sat down.

"Finn, It's so good to see you again!" The girl with pink hair exclaimed as she hugged him

"It's nice to see you too, Bonnie."

"Yo!" The guy with the red mohawk said as he fist bumped with Marshall

"What up?" Marshall said as he returned the fist bump

"Hey, Marshall.." The girl with blonde hair said shyly as she waved to him from across the table

Marshall got up from his seat and walked to the blonde.

"Hey, Fi!" He said as he hugged her tightly

Bonnie looked at her and gave her a thumbs up. She quickly began blushing

Finn sat there quietly as he let his mind drift. The events of the past summer began replaying in his mind.

"Hey!" Marshall shouted at him

"Huh?" Finn said as he broke from his thoughts

"Are you alright? You've been like that for ten minutes." Marshall said to him

"Yeah. I'm alright.." Finn replied

Marshall knew he was lying.

"Hey! You need to stop thinking about that." Marshall whispered to him

"I know. I know, but it's.." Finn trailed off

"I know it's hard, but she's moving on now, and you need to too."

Finn sighed as he ran his hand through his hair

"I guess you're right."

"Hey! Maybe we can find you a new girl or something. Or a guy. If you wanna switch teams." Marshall said jokingly

"I'm good, Marshall." Finn said as he chuckled to himself

"Whatever you say, buddy."

They whole group sat there and talked, but Finn wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. He pulled out his earphones and plugged them in. He then pressed play on his MP3 and put his head down on the table.

* * *

(Marshall)

"How's he been doing?" Bonnie asked as soon as Finn put on his earphones

"He's doing.. better." Marshall answered

Bonnie sighed as she began fiddling with her hair

"You.. still like him don't you?"

"What? No! I'm just concerned about him that's all."

* * *

(Finn)

_He was standing on a sidewalk that resided next to a street light. The sky was painted a dull grey with a mass of clouds blocking the moonlight as rain poured down. He stood there as a person with long black hair and green eyes came up to him. He was wearing a grey jacket and black pants. He stared at Finn and then smacked him in his face._

"You need to stop moping around!"

"What the hell was that for, man?" Finn asked

"For being all mopey and shit. It's been five months, dude."

"But-"

He cut him off as he slapped him again

"But nothing! Look, I miss her too, but it's time to move on, Finn."

"I.."

"Finn, listen to me. You need to let go."

* * *

The school bell rung quite loudly as Finn opened his eyes and slowly brought his head off the table. It was time for the first period of the day.

He got out of his seat, walked out of the cafeteria and began to wander down the halls. He pulled his schedule out of his pocket and looked at it.

He had math for first period in room 214, the second floor.

"Why did it have to be math?" He complained as he began making his way up the set of stairs.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm slowly building up the story. Don't worry, stuff will happen.**

**Updates about my other stories**

**Mentality: I haven't forgotten about it. It's just kinda hard to type out the chapters for it. I'll start working on it Friday and see if I can have something by Monday. It's kinda hard when you have to try to makes sure things don't seem too.. convenient.**

**Snow: The other half will be posted as soon as I have the inspiration to type it out and have a good song to go with it.**

**I think I'm over working myself, but hey, I like writing stories about Adventure Time. Even if they're not that good. ****Thanks for reading and review if you feel like it!**

**With love,**

**Sianvar the Raconteur **


	2. Blue

Next thing Finn knew it was already the end of the day. The last bell had rung and all the students rushed out of the building. Finn was making his way downstairs and out of the building. Rain was pouring down as he walked outside. Marshall came up from behind and gave him a pat on the back.

"You ready for tonight?" Marshall asked him

"Yeah, man." Finn replied with a smile

"Gonna be eating pizza all night!" Marshall said excitedly

As Finn walked on he saw a girl with long black hair look at him. She looked away as she was greeted by a guy with a white mohawk. Finn looked away and kept on walking with Marshall back home.

_An hour later.._

Marshall and Finn were sitting at the table in their kitchen. A pizza box was sitting in the middle of the table with a couple of slices missing. Finn was chewing on some of his pizza as Marshall was talking to him.

"Something feels different about Fionna, I'm telling you, man. She's so.. beautiful."

"Then why don't you tell her how you feel already?" Finn asked as he slurped on some of his soda

"We've been best friends for so long. I can't go screwing that up with romance biz!"

"I don't see why not. She already likes you."

"She WHAT?!" Marshall yelled at him

"I thought you knew!"

"No! I didn't know! Whywasn'tIinvolvedintheprocessofknowing?!" Marshall screamed

"I could've sworn that I told you!"

"You asshole! How long has she liked me for?"

"I don't know a couple.. years?"

Marshall leapt over the table and tackled Finn.

"A COUPLE YEARS? WHAT THE FUCK, MAN!"

Finn quickly pushed him off of him and got back on to his feet.

"Dude, just call her and tell her how you feel."

Marshall simply sat on the floor and gave Finn an angry look.

"I can't, she doesn't have a phone anymore. She broke it during the summer."

"Ooh, I know! You can show up to her house with your bass and serenade her with a love song." Finn suggested

"Wh-what? No, that's cheesy!" Marshall said as he face became a bit flustered

"Cheesy but effective." Finn countered

Marshall rolled his eyes and got off the floor. He grabbed another slice of pizza and took a bite.

"I'm not gonna do it." He said as he chewed on his pizza

"I'd do it if I were you. Before some other guy does." Finn warned him

"What do you mean before some other guy does? Is someone into Fi?" Marshall asked him

A gear shifted inside Finn's mind when he heard him say that. A plan began formulating in his mind. Something that could get Marshall worried and cause him to realize how he feels about Fionna.

"Yeah, some athletic guy's interested in her. Dude came up to me in third period and asked about her." Finn told him

Marshall's expression changed from a relaxed one to worried.

"I haven't told her. You still have an opportunity. All you gotta do is take it." Finn reassured him

"Maybe I should tell her."

"Not maybe Marshall. You should. You two have crushed on each other for as long as anyone can remember. It's about time you two stop crushing on each other and actually take y'all's relationship somewhere." Finn said as he patted him on his back

Finn walked out of the kitchen with Marshall following suit. They both walked into the living room and sat down. Finn grabbed a video game controller and tossed it to Marshall. He then picked another one up and turned on the video game console. As they sat waiting for the game to load Finn got a text message. Finn took out his phone and read the message.

"Man.."

"What's up?" Marshall asked

"Jake said he won't be home until later."

"Later?"

"Yeah, he went to go see Rain and the kids."

"Why doesn't he move in with them?"

"I don't know why he hasn't already."

The video game console loaded up a racing game and the two friends pressed start on their controllers to begin their night of cursing at each other and pizza eating.

* * *

"It's ok if you were checking him out."

"Whatever, Ash." Marceline said as she closed her front door

She sighed as she walked to her room. Her father wouldn't be home for several more hours but she didn't really care. She knew that it was strictly business that kept him away anyway. She sat down on her bed and grabbed her bass. She strummed the strings absent-mindedly as she let her thoughts wander.

Her mind then began to recall the events of the day.

* * *

It was extremely awkward it was for her to have the first two periods of her day with her old friend Bonnibel. In third period she met an interesting girl named Fionna in her anatomy class. Fionna was lively and corky so it was kind of hard to stay bored as Fionna kept constantly talking about funny things. For her fourth period she didn't talk to anyone. Fifth period she had lunch with Ash and for sixth she had no one again. For seventh and eighth periods she only saw one person who stuck out to her really. It was a boy who just laid his head down for both periods. He had blonde hair and a jacket with little bear ears which she personally thought was cute. He was oddly quiet, especially when everyone else had somebody to talk to and he didn't. She decided in trying to strike up a conversation with the boy but saw that he was asleep.

Eventually the last bell had rung and he immediately got up and left. She left the building as well but caught a glance as the boy looked at her. His eyes were an unforgettable blue. Her boyfriend Ash then came up to her and broke her away from her glancing.

"What's up, babe?" Ash asked

"Nothing really." She replied

Ash looked over to where she was looking and saw the blonde haired boy. He was walking with another individual. One that Ash was already familiar with.

"Were you checking out Marshall?"

"What? No!"

"It's okay. Marshall is pretty hot if I do say so myself." Ash said as he wiggled his eyebrows

"Shut up." Marceline said as she punched him

"Are you ready to go? Or do you need to check out Marshall a bit more?" Ash joked

"I'm ready to go. I think I already indulged more Marshall than I could handle." Marceline replied as she began walking to her house.

Ash quickly followed from behind her and caught up. Marceline began to sing to herself for several minutes as she walked on.

"You should really sing more often." He told her

"I appreciate the flattery but I don't think that's gonna happen anytime soon."

"I was just saying that maybe you should." He replied as he wrapped an arm around her waist "You've got an amazing voice and you shouldn't be afraid to show it off. Imagine all the money you could make with that voice."

"I wouldn't want to sing just for money, Ash. Not everything revolves around money." She said as she unwrapped his arm

They reached Marceline's house and stopped walking.

"I'll see you later. And it's ok if you were checking him out." Ash said as he gave her a quick peck on the lips

"Whatever, Ash." She said as she closed her front door.

* * *

And that brings her back to now. She was bored out of her mind and alone in her house. She pulled her mp3 player out of her pocket and walked to her living room. She began hooking up her mp3 to the stereo. Once she had it hooked up she turned up the volume on her speakers and selected a song and pressed play.

* * *

**It has been such a long time since I've updated this story. This chapter alone has been rewritten six times. I simply couldn't pull any ideas from my mind to continue this story. Several weeks had passed and I decided to try to crack out a chapter. So I let my mind wander and this came out. It isn't much but it's leading to some potential romance and/or drama between Marshall and Fionna. Marceline has also been introduced in this chapter and if you didn't know, the person in her seventh and eighth periods is Finn. They don't know each other yet. Also she isn't the strong individual that she is in the show but will get there. She doesn't sing publicly and doesn't really see herself doing so but will eventually.**

**As for Ash, I didn't want to shine him in an ugly way even if he isn't the best guy in the show. I wanted to do something different with him. I'm making him a generally good guy in this story because I just can't hate a character in my story if he hasn't done anything wrong. Sure he sold Hambo in the show, but my story is an alternate universe which means it hasn't happened. So he's a good guy for now.**

**Any suggestions or feedback you have will be appreciated! Thanks for reading!**

**-Samuel**


	3. A Walk at Midnight

Several hours had passed which meant night-time had kicked in and Finn and Marshall had finally gotten tired of playing video games so they turned off their gaming console and television. Marshall looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it read midnight.

"I'm gonna head to bed." Marshall said lowly as he walked to his and Finn's room

"Yeah. I'll be there in a bit. I'm just gonna get some fresh air." Finn told him

Marshall stopped walking and looked back at Finn.

"Are you alright? I know things have been rough for you ever since.. you know."

Finn picked up a black zip-up sweatshirt and threw it on.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need some air." Finn said as he walked to the front door and opened it

Finn closed the door behind him. He saw the old rocking chair on his front porch that he liked since he was a child. He walked up to it and sat down on it. He started to rock himself and let his thoughts run amok. A shadowy figure manifested itself right next to Finn and stood silently. The figure looked at Finn with its white eyes and shook its head. A deep and altered voice spoke out to him.

"**You should stop worrying about things you have no control over.**"

"It's not that easy." Finn replied to it

"**It'll be easier when you try.**"

"I am trying. Don't you think that I'm tired of worrying about things that are out of my control?" Finn told it

The figure came closer to Finn and stared him directly in his eyes.

"**Now you're ready..**"

The figure vanished which left Finn to his lonesome once more. He began to rock himself back and forth in the chair at a slow pace. As he rocked himself, a brown furry creature with horns was walking down the sidewalk. The creature then made its way to Finn. The creature was about four feet tall and had all white eyes and no mouth. It's eyes were blank, empty pits of white. The creature began talking to him but it was in four different voices. All of them children's voices.

"_**C'mon Finn. Let's go.**_" It said

Finn looked at the creature with a puzzled look on his face.

"What are you? How do you know who I am?" He asked

"_**I'm your friend. Let's go on an adventure!**_"

Finn felt himself get up and walk to the creature. He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach as he approached the creature. When he was close enough, the creature reached out and grabbed his hand. He could feel himself getting nervous but ignored it. The creature began to walk Finn down the sidewalk and through the neighborhood. The moon was shining down and illuminating the dark streets. The occasional car would drive past them and light up the road ahead of them. A couple of dogs started barking loudly throughout the neighborhood. Finn pulled his hood over his head and pushed his hands into his sweatshirt's pockets. Each house they passed by seemed like a blur of darkened colors. As he walked on his thoughts brought him back to his ex-girlfriend, Emily. She had red hair that fell gently upon her shoulders and green eyes. She had little freckles that were sprinkled across her cheeks and nose. She was quite lively and fun when Finn was first with her. They went on numerous dates ranging from movie theaters all the way to parks. He was absolutely crazy for her. She would go over to his house after school and play video games with him and sometimes even beat him at them. She had an adorable little giggle that he would always try to hear. Everything was perfect for him back then. Then it just wasn't anymore.

"_**Is something wrong?**_" The creature asked him

"No."

"_**Are you sure?**_"

"Yes, I'm sure."

They continued walking through the streets in silence. As he walked on he saw another person in the distance. It was a female figure. He kept on walking silently.

"_**So where do you want to go, Finn?**_" The creature asked

"I don't know. I kinda want to go home and sleep."

"_**But that's boring!**_"

"Eh. I'm tired and since you're part of my mind you're probably tired too."

The creature yawned and stretched it's fuzzy arms.

"_**Let's walk for a little longer.**_"

"Sure." Finn said as he walked on

Finn turned his head and saw a girl staring at him. As they looked at each other he noticed that it was a girl from school. More specifically the one who was looking at him at the end of the day. She was wearing a red and black striped jacket along with some grey skinny jeans that revealed her somewhat curvaceous figure. She had long midnight black hair that went down to her lower back and pale skin.

"Do you always talk to yourself like this?" She asked him which broke him out of his conversation with the creature

"Uhh.."

"I don't have a problem with it. Whatever you do is your business. I was just wondering."

As they stood there Finn felt an extreme wave of déjà vu flood over him. Everything around him felt as if he was there before. This girl in front of him gave him a weird feeling. Something told him they knew each other before. But she was just a girl from the same high school as him, right?

"This feels way too familiar." Finn said to himself

"What feels familiar?" She asked

"I feel like this has happened before. Like I've met you before."

"Does that line usually get you all the girls?" She asked sarcastically as she cocked an eyebrow

"No, I'm serious."

"Well I have you for two classes at school and you slept through both."

Finn looked over and saw the brown creature just looking at them. Finn looked back at the girl and let go of the creature's hand.

"What are you even doing out here in the middle of the night?" Finn asked her

"I could ask you the same thing." She told him

"Touché." He said

The girl laughed a little.

"So you live around here?" She asked

"Yeah. I live several blocks away."

"So what are you doing out here, Finn?"

"How do you know my name?" Finn questioned

"I know a lot of things, Finny boy." She replied smugly

"Whatever." Finn said as he pushed some of his hair out of his eyes and popped his neck.

"My name's Marceline." She said

"_**Finn, you shouldn't trust her.**_" The creature told him nervously

Finn ignored the creature and kept on talking to Marceline.

"So what were you doing?" Marceline asked him

"I was just walking around." Finn replied

"So where were you headed?" Marceline asked

"Nowhere in particular."

"So you were just walking around at one in the morning talking to yourself."

"Pretty much." Finn said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously

"Wow. You are weird." Marceline joked

"You're out here too so you're just as weird as me."

"I guess you're right, Finny." She said as a grin appeared on her face

They both laughed a little as a car passed by them. Finn looked up at the stars and sighed. He then sat down on the sidewalk and planted his feet on the street. Marceline stood right beside him and gave him a weird look.

"What?"

"Why'd you sit down?" She asked him

"Just getting more comfortable."

"Were you expecting me to sit down with you?"

"No." Finn said plainly

Marceline smirked.

"You're a pretty cool dude. You know that?"

Now it was Finn's turn to give a weird look.

"You think I'm cool?"

"Well.. yeah."

"That's weird."

"Not as weird as you talking to yourself."

"No, it's not. It's even weirder." Finn said as he chuckled to himself

Marceline then sat down right next to him and picked up a small rock. She then tossed it across the street and hit a parked car.

"So you do want to sit with me?" Finn said as he looked at her

"So what if I do?"

"I was just saying because it seemed like you weren't going to." Finn replied

"Well now I am. So shut up."

Finn just laughed. The minutes ticked by as they then sat next to each other in a comfortable silence. The only thing that could be heard were crickets and the occasional passing car.

"This is nice."

"What is?" Finn questioned

"This. Sitting out here and just talking to somebody. Not having to worry about something for once."

"I know what you mean. So yeah.. it is pretty nice."

Marceline looked over at him with her glossy eyes and smiled as he took his hood off his head and readjusted his hair.

Finn checked his phone and saw the time. It was almost two in the morning.

"It's getting pretty late so I should probably be heading back home. I'm sorry." Finn said as he stood up

"No, it's okay. It is pretty late." Marceline said as she got up as well

"So.. I guess I'll see you at school." Finn said nervously as he dusted himself off

"Yeah. I'll see you around, Finny boy." She said as she began walking off

Finn started going in the other direction and looked back at Marceline only to find that she was looking back at him. She waved to him. He waved back and turned his head back around. He noticed that the creature was gone without a trace. He shrugged and made his way back home.

* * *

The plain white ceiling was burning into Marshall's eyes. He'd been staring at it for the last hour or so. He couldn't tell the time but he knew it was longer than the time that most normal people stare at their ceiling. Marshall had been lying down on his bed wide awake. To say that Marshall was nervous was an understatement. He was down right scared. He couldn't possibly sleep now. He had just learned only a couple of hours ago that one of his closest friends that he's liked has had the same feelings for him for a long time. He should be happy right? There was so much joy that filled him up. But even more dread. What if he wasn't good enough for her? What if he messes things up and she ends up hating him? There were so many "what if" questions that filled his mind. And all of them he's scared to find the answer to.

The door to the room opened and Finn stepped inside.

"Where were you?" Marshall asked

"I went for a walk." Finn said as took off his sweatshirt and plopped down on to his bed

Marshall sighed. He was still clueless about how he was going to tell Fionna how he felt about her. He closed his eyes and took a long deep breath.

"So I met someone while walking."

"Who was it?"

"She said her name's Marceline."

"Marceline? As in Marceline Abedeer?"

"I guess so."

"She's a pretty cool chick. Well from what I've heard that is."

Finn simply yawned and stretched his muscles. After a few minutes of silence, Finn finally asked,

"So what are you gonna do about Fionna?"

"I.. I don't know."

"Well you gotta do something before someone else does." Finn told him

"I know! I know. It's just.."

"Just what, Marshall?"

"How do you tell one of your best friends that you like them?"

"I don't want to give you any unnecessary advice, Marshall. I don't want to be responsible for you mucking up your chance with her."

"Then what do I do?!" He almost yelled at him

"I don't know. Invite her for a jam session or something."

"That's perfect!" Marshall almost shouted

"Then do it." Finn told him

"Yeah. I'm gonna do it."

Finn closed his eyes and tossed his blanket over himself.

"Goodnight, Marshall." Finn whispered

"Goodnight, Finn." Marshall replied

Finn laid there for another ten minutes before sleep overtook him.

* * *

Finn opened his eyes and saw that he was sitting at a table all by himself. The table seemed like it was a poker table. Finn saw that nobody else was sitting there with him. He was illuminated by a single light bulb hanging directly over him.

"_Let your thoughts run amok.._" A voice whispered to him

Finn looked around and saw the walls were dripping with blood. There was a clock on the wall that was blurry and unreadable. He stood up from the chair and walked around the room. The whole room was empty except for the table,chair, clock and the single light bulb hanging from the ceiling. The ticking of the clock on the wall echoed throughout the room. Finn looked at the clock and grabbed it off the wall. In a fit of anger he slammed the clock against the floor. The clock turned into water as soon as it hit the floor and seeped into the cracks on the floor. Finn ignored it and kept on walking around the room looking for something but he couldn't remember what.

Finn begun to get angrier and more agitated. He slammed his fist against the wall and screamed. He punched the wall again and bashed his face against it. He slammed his face into it over and over. Blood was splattering on the wall and began dripping down it. Finn walked over to the chair in front of the table and sat down. Finn began to breathe slowly in order to calm himself down. In and out. In and out. In and out.

The same brown creature from when he was walking earlier emerged from the shadows and spawned another three chairs around the table and sat down in one of them. The shadowy figure emerged as well and sat down right next to Finn. Then the man with long black hair and green eyes appeared and sat down as well.

"_Do not trust them. They will hurt you._" The voices whispered

"Stop it." Finn said as he let the blood drip down his face

"**Don't listen to them, Finn.**" The figure spoke deeply

"Don't listen to who?" Finn asked

"_**Don't listen to any of them.**_" The creature said

"_Not even yourself._" The man with green eyes told him

_"They __**will**_ _hurt you._" The voices spoke eerily

"Who will hurt me?" Finn asked

"**Your friends.**"

"_**Your family."**_

"_Yourself._"

The voices began repeating themselves, growing louder and louder in volume and intensity. The voices began screaming loudly, piercing Finn's ears. Finn closed his eyes and threw his hands over his ears and tried to block out the voices but to no avail. Then suddenly the voices stopped. Finn opened his eyes and saw that everyone around him was gone. It was just him, the poker table and the light bulb. Except there was something on the table. He looked down and saw a gun on the table. The gun was a typical nine-millimeter. It had a sticky note attached to it. Something was scribbled on to it. Finn tore the sticky note off the gun and read it.

"_Wake up.._"

Finn threw the sticky note behind him and looked at the gun on the table. He could feel his mind eating itself from the inside. His blood was dripping on to the table slowly. Finn slowly picked up the gun and looked at it. The safety was off. He inspected the gun and wrapped his fingers around it. He pointed it around the room and begun aiming it. He then placed the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Finn opened his eyes and found himself staring at the ceiling. Talk about déjà vu. Finn sat up and looked around his pitch black room. He grabbed his phone from his dresser and checked the time. It was six in the morning.

'_What the hell was that?_' Finn asked himself mentally

'**That was your mind running amok.**' The deep altered voice spoke to him in his mind

'_What_.'

'**It was your conscience reminding you of what you already remind yourself everyday. To not trust anyone and that they will hurt you in the end.** **Finn, you need to take your mind off of things.. before you do something you'll regret.**' The voice told him

"I'll try." Finn replied somewhat nervously

Finn pulled out a black shirt, boxers and a pair of blue shorts from his nightstand. He closed the drawers and opened the door to his room and made his way for the bathroom. He opened the door to his bathroom and stepped inside. He closed the door behind him and locked it. Finn looked at himself in the mirror and rubbed his eyes. His blonde hair was quite messy and he had dark bags under his eyes. His blue eyes seemed to be quite lackluster considering the fact that people always told them that they shined amazingly. Well that's how he saw them. Those other people were probably lying anyways.

As he looked at his reflection he saw it stare back at him and smile. It then raised its hands to its jaw stretched it out. The flesh connecting his jaws together stretched out until the skin began to rip violently, exposing his tissue and teeth. Blood began spilling out from his jaw to the floor and mirror. His jaw then snapped and tore off. Finn quickly shook his head and saw his own reflection looking back at him normally.

"I need to snap out of it.." He said to himself as he ran his hands through his hair

Finn took off his clothes and put his new clothes on the sink. He then turned his shower on and stepped into the tub. He let the warm water run down his skin. It felt warm, nice even. As the water trickled down his skin he could hear something whispering to him. He ignored the voice and grabbed a bottle of shampoo then squeezed out the contents of it and lathered it into his hair. Finn then grabbed a bar of soap and began washing his body. He scrubbed himself until his skin begun to turn red. He then rinsed his whole body off along with his hair. Finn turned off the shower and grabbed a towel and started to dry himself off.

A couple of minutes later Finn was out of the bathroom and heading back to his room. He opened the door and saw that Marshall was awake and fiddling with his electric guitar. Finn sat down on his bed and yawned. Marshall looked over at Finn and grinned.

"What's so funny?" Finn asked

"Today's the day I'm gonna ask her out."

Finn smiled.

"You better not chicken out, Marshall."

"I'm not. I think I'm ready for something with Fionna. I just hope she wants something with me."

"She will, man. She will."

Marshall set down his guitar and got off his bed.

"Did you use all the hot water?"

Finn gave him a weak smile and chuckled a little. Marshall then began cursing under his breath as he gathered some clothes. Finn then laid back down and closed his eyes. Maybe he could get a couple more minutes of sleep.

* * *

"C'mon, Finn. Wake up."

Finn opened his eyes and saw Marshall standing right beside his bed.

"Huh? What?" Finn said tiredly

"We gotta go. Jake's ready to drop us off."

"Ok."

Finn got up from his bed and saw that he was still wearing his white shirt and blue shorts. He took them off and put on a pair of black pants. He saw his black zip-up sweatshirt and threw it on as well. Finn walked out of the room with Marshall and closed the door behind them.

* * *

**Hello! I am really glad with how this chapter came out even if it was darker in content. The next chapter will show Finn and Marceline talking to each other in their seventh and eighth periods and how Marshall handles asking Fionna out for a jam session among other things. So I hope to really get this story moving along but I don't know if it will because I have six other stories to worry about. I will tell you guys that I have new chapters for After Death and Crush that will be released within the next week or so. Hopefully they'll be good enough for you guys and girls.**

**Thanks for reading and don't be scared to leave a review!**

**-Samuel The Raconteur**


End file.
